Sozio
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: In der Schule. In den Pausen. Überall gibt es genug zum nachdecken, wie langweilig es auch klingt: Die Gesellschaft, G8, Stuttgart 21, Mangas,... Auch wenn Sasuke nicht wirklich alle Themen so spannend findet, so kommen sie doch immer wieder auf...
1. Sozio

Elf Jahre geh ich schon zur Schule und seit einiger Zeit bin ich sogar schon in meinem zwölften Jahr. Nein, ich bin nicht in meinem letzten Jahr vor dem Abitur, denn ich gehöre noch zu der bald ausgestorben Schicht der G-9er, Gymnasium in neuen Jahren. Über den Sinn des ganzen kann man sich streiten.

In der sechsten Klasse hatte ich noch keine Ahnung davon, dass ich mit denen unter mir doch tatsächlich zwei Jahre meines Lebens in einer Klasse verbringen muss. Und der einzige Grund warum das so negativ klingt ist wegen diesem einen Kerl: dem Affen der gerade den hinteren Teil unseres Klassenzimmers unsicher macht. Naruto.

Aber wer will denn schon viele Worte über den verlieren, ich sicher nicht. Es reicht schon, dass ich zu viele Stunden mit ihm hab, da braucht er in den Freistunden nicht auch meinen letzten Nerv rauben.

Schon seit dem die Klassenlisten der einzelnen Kurse in den Sommerferien auf Facebook gelandet waren, frage ich mich, wer um Himmelswillen diese Kurse zusammengestellt hat. Ich beschwer mich aber nicht darüber, ich hätte meinen Stammkurs wechseln können wenn ich wirklich gewollt hätte, auch wenn ich niemals meine letzten zwei Jahre Mathe und Deutsch auf dem Gymansium und wie es sich später dann noch rausgestellt hatte, Sport, Gemeinschaftskunde, Erdkunde und Chemie, mit ihm verbringen wollte, so hätte ich es mir NIEMALS erlaubt wegen dem zu wechseln. Meine Lehrer waren ganz Ordnung.

Nein. Das was mich damals an unserer Kursliste wirklich etwas irritiert hatte, war das Gefühl, dass doch tatsächlich fast alle „Schüler mit Migrationshintergrund", was für ein dummes und lasst es mich mal sagen, ziemlich bescheuertes Wort, das, meiner Meinung nach, schon fast separatistische Bedeutungen mit sich zieht, in einen Kurs reingesteckt worden sind.

Wenn also von acht Kursen mit über 160 Schülern, mehr als die Hälfte derjeniger, denen man den „Migrationshintergrund" beim Äußeren oder beim Namen ansah, in einem Kurs landeten, was sollte man dann davon halten?

Mir konnte man es an meinem Namen ziemlich leicht ansehen, wobei mein Aussehen dass ganze sogar noch leichter zu erkennen geben wusste: Uchiha Sasuke, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen und überhaupt für Europäer das Musterbeispiel eines typischen Japaners. Auf Naruto und Sakura und deren Äußeres will gar nicht erst eingehen, ist ja auch nicht wichtig.

Wichtiger war mir damals diese Liste. Im Großen und ganzen kamen auf 22 Schüler (und Schülerinnen wie es politisch korrekt auch noch heißt) drei Japaner, zwei Türken, zwei, wie heißt es richtig, Russlanddeutsche oder Russen (ich wusste es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht) und ein Aramäer.

Macht also, allein von den Nachnamen damals gesehen, 4/11 (ca. 36%) der Klasse „ausländisch". Einige von denen kannte ich bereits und nach einer Weile dachte ich mir dann: Was soll's.

Warum sollte ich mir den Kopf über so etwas zerbrechen, wenn ich es doch für wesentlich bessere Sachen verwenden konnte. Stuttgart 21 sollte damals noch zu einem großen Thema zum Streiten werden. Wie toll.

* * *

><p>AN: ein kleiner Einblick in das Schulleben von Sasuke und mein eigentliches Ziel mit diesem, ich habs nachgeschlagen, flashfic ist etwas in der Richtung: Satire, Übertreibungen, kritische und überspitzte Auseinandersetzungen mit bestimmten Themen und ab zu mal etwas leicht … das Wort benutze ich lieber nicht. Denkt euch was ihr wollt.<p>

Die Idee dazu kam mir schon vor einiger Zeit also lasst euch nicht täuschen denn das hier wird nicht zu irgendeinem Schulfic sondern wirklich zu dem was ich vorhin geschrieben hab.

Das Hauptthema wird aber wahrscheinlich in die Richtung „soziales und gesellschaftliches 'Wissen' in der Realität" gehen. Ich hoffe es kommt an.

Die einzelnen Kapitel die ich dabei schreiben werden, so stelle ich mir das gerade vor, werden von Dingen handeln die ich selbst erlebt habe, von Dingen die ich so mitgekriegt habe und von Dingen die ich schlichtweg erfunden habe. Der Rahmen, also die Zahlen (bis auf die Japaner und ein paar anderen etwas veränderten Fakten) waren zum Beispiel ziemlich wahr, aus meiner eigenen Schule etwas geklaut.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und fühlt euch bitte nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise beleidigt oder so etwas.


	2. Quotenfrau

Manchmal, wenn ich gerade eine Freistunde hab, habe ich nichts besseres zu tun als in meinen Gedanken zu versinken. Wirklich nichts besseres.

Andere scheinen es um einiges leichter zu haben, da muss ich mich nur kurz im Klassenzimmer umschauen und ich entdecke eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten seine 90 Minuten Freiheit zu genießen.

Da wären zum einen die Leute die sich die mit Freunden auf die Reise zum nächsten Supermarkt gemacht hatten und mit allen möglichen Sachen wieder gekommen waren und eine Art kleiner Essensstand im Zimmer errichteten. Dann eine Person die mit einer PSP und ein paar die mit ihren Handys spielten oder ihren Laptops, die sie mitgebracht hatten. Und ob man es jetzt glaubt oder nicht einige machten sogar Hausaufgaben.

Meine Hausaufgaben sind allerdings schon lange fertig und meine Mutter achtet wirklich streng darauf, dass ich in der Schule nicht mit Elektronikgeräten rumspiele.

Nein, ich dachte nur kurz über meinen Physikkurs nach, dann viel mir jedoch die besonders geringe Anzahl von Mädchen in unserem Kurs wieder ein. Wie ich herausgefunden hab war es im zweiten vier-stündigen Physikkurs genauso. Bei uns waren von 16 Schülern nur vier weiblich. Physikkurse werden ja generell eher nicht gewählt,weshalb es auch so kleine Kurse sind, aber in unserem Doppeljahrgang kamen gleich zwei dieses wenig gewählten Faches zu Stande. Nur halt mit insgesamt sieben Mädchen.

Urplötzlich wurde mein Interesse an dieser ganzen Sache geweckt und ich wollte wissen wie es in den anderen Kursen so aussah, also fragte ich die Person in meiner Reihe die gerade mit ihrer PSP zockte.

„Hey Rümeysa."

„Hmm?" Sagte sie dann etwas zu sehr in ihr Spiel vertieft, aber nach ein paar Sekunden drückte sie dann die Pausetaste.

„Ja,was?"

„Wie viele Leute seid ihr in Chemie und wie viel von denen sind Mädchen?"

„Ähm, … 15 Leute und drei Mädchen. Warum?"

„Wollt nur die Frauenquote wissen. Wie siehts im anderen Chemiekurs aus?"

„So ziemlich genauso."

„Hmm, danke. Kannst weiter spielen."

„Hatte ich auch vor."

Also habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, dass es bei den Chemie vier-stündig Kursen genauso aussah. Aber es gab ja nun genug andere Kurse zum Befragen, gleich hinter war noch einer.

„Hey Max, du bist doch Sport-vierstündig oder?"

„Ja bin ich."

„Wie viele seid ihr dort, in männlich und weiblich mein ich."

„Neun Männlein und zwei Weiblein."

„Okay, danke."

Also noch ein Kurs von Kerlen dominiert, was mich mit einer großen Frage offen stehen lässt: Wo waren die ganzen Frauen?

Hier kam ich mal wieder an die Grenze meines Wissens über das deutsche Wahlverhalten in der Kursstufe, was, meiner Meinung nach, etwas auch mit der deutschen Kultur zusammen hängt.

Ich sollte mal noch die anderen Kurse durchgehen, nur die vier-stündigen, natürlichen, die zwei-stündigen sind für mich gerade ziemlich irrelevant.

Also bei uns in Geschichte gibt es … vier Jungs und der Rest sind Mädchen. Na wer sagts denn, ein erster Hinweis auf das soziologische Wahlverhalten von Elftklässlern. Aber wie sieht es im anderen Geschichtskurs aus?

„Hey Rümeysa, weißt du wie viele Jungs im zweiten Geschichtskurs sind?"

„Nicht wirklich." Dieses mal drückte sie die Pausetaste nicht. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es mehr sind als bei uns."

„Danke."

Bin ich in meinem Zeitvertreib in der allwöchentlichen Freistunde in einer Sackgasse angekommen?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Noch nicht. Es gab immer noch ein paar der großen Kurse wo ich noch keine Informationen habe, aber eins kann ich jetzt schon mit Sicherheit sagen, ich werde mir wegen so etwas nicht die Mühe machen allen fünf Biokursen hinterherzujagen. Man könnte fast meinen Biologie wäre in der Kursstufe einfacher als Chemie oder Physik, aber alle die das Fach wählen sind nur in ihren anderen Wahlmöglichkeiten so schlecht bedient, dass es fast keinen Ausweg für die mehr gibt. Dabei ist Biologie gar nicht einfacher.

Ist aber nicht mein Problem und wie ich über diese Sache gerade so nachdachte und eine gute Antwort auf meine Frage suchte, viel mir ein Gespräch, obwohl Gespräch fast schon das falsche Wort hier ist, über Sexismus ein, welches von der PSP spielenden und Kopftuchtragenden Türkin (mit deutschem Ausweis) und mit der eine Reihe weiter hinten sitzenden Deutschen mit blonden Haaren geführt wurde.

Ich hatte während dieses Gespräches nicht wirklich zugehört, weshalb meine Erinnerungen an damals etwas verblassten aber im Grunde fing es mit einer, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, nicht so unschuldigen Frage über das Kopftuch an, das Rümeysa trägt.

Irgendwie ging es dann weiter zu der Frau im Islam, nichts besonderes dachte ich mir, ich war ja schon seit der Fünften mit ihr (Rümeysa) in einer Klasse und die Frage wurde nun wirklich nicht selten gestellt, wir waren hier in Baden-Württemberg da sind Ausländer auf dem Gymnasium, glaub ich mal, auch etwas häufiger als in den oberen Bundesländern.

„Frauen im Islam haben es leichter in den Himmel zu kommen." An den Satz erinnere ich mich noch ziemlich gut, aber was mich damals wirklich angefangen hatte zu stören war die... Ignoranz oder einfach die fehlende Bereitschaft zu verstehen die von Nina ausging. Das hatte mich schon immer gestört, wenn Schüler sich so dermaßen quer stellen und nicht einmal versuchen das zu verstehen was der Lehrer einem sagt und sofort in Verleugnung über gehen wenn ihnen ein Konzept dargestellt wird, welches sie nicht kennen.

In dem Gespräch hatte ich eben dieses Gefühl, dass es mal wieder etwas in diese Richtung ging. Aber es wurde ja noch weiter gesprochen, über die fehlenden Rechte von Frauen in islamischen Staaten und desgleichen. Es wäre ja fast ein Kliché gewesen wenn Steinigung aufgekommen wäre, aber dazu kam es nicht, stattdessen hatte Rümeysa wirklich ausführlich die Unterschiede zwischen Islam und Kultur erklärt. (Und das die Türkei ein säkularer Staat ist)

Kultur, wie das türkische Alkohol Rakɩ und das islamische Verbot, von jeglichem Alkohol.

Ich fand es war wirklich gut erklärt aber als ich dann das Gesicht von Nina sah, fragte ich mich wie groß Unverständnis sein konnte. Die meisten anderen in der Umgebung hatten es doch verstanden. (Ich frage mich bis heute wie das „Gespräch" verlaufen wird, wenn Nina oder sonst wer wegen den zwei Frauen von Rümeysas Vater nachfrägt.)

Ab da ging es nur runter und ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr wer jetzt als erstes das Wort Sexismus benutzt hatte aber Rümeysa war dann wirklich nicht mehr bereit mit Nina darüber zu sprechen und wenn sie Streitgespräche beenden will, dann neigt sie dazu sehr radikal zu werden mit ihrer Wortwahl.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie Sexismus hier in Deutschland anfängt?" Ahja, die beiden waren gerade bei der Gleichberechtigung von Mann und Frau in Deutschland angekommen, die wie es aussieht, nicht existiert.

„Wenn du für ein Baby einkaufen gehst und automatisch nur PINKE Sachen kaufst, weil das Baby ein Mädchen ist."

Nettes Beispiel aver war das wirklich der Anfang?

Während ich so darüber nachdenke, fällt mir doch tatsächlich etwas ein was uns ein Lehrer mal vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erzählt hatte.

„Wenn ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Hammer spielt, dann nimmt man es ihr weg damit sie sich nicht verletzt." Dieser Lehrer war einer der älteren gewesen." Wenn allerdings ein kleiner Junge mit einem Hammer spielt, dann gibt man ihm gleich noch etwas Holz damit er schön weiter zuhauen kann."

Ich glaube den Hammer kann ich direkt mit Physik verbinden, warum weiß ich nicht. Obwohl Physik eigentlich auch nur Mathe ist. Irgendwo auf jeden Fall, denn so wie ich es mitgekriegt hab, sind alle guten Mathematiker auch gute Physiker. Andersrum ist das zwar vielleicht nicht mehr ganz korrekt aber in unserem Kurs gibt es genauso viele gute Mädchen wie Jungs in Mathematik, von wo kommt dann dieser große Unterschied in Physik?

Also scheint es wirklich der Hammer zu sein, ergo die Erziehung hier in Deutschland.

Ich frage mich wie die Gymnasien in den anderen Bundesländern so aussehen.

Und ich schau auf die Uhr und merke, dass es nur noch fünf Minuten bis zur Pause sind und eine Frage wurde immer noch nicht geklärt. Wo waren die ganzen Mädchen die weder Physik, Chemie noch Sport gewählt hatten?

Meine leichten Kopfschmerzen sagen mir, dass ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken soll, also versuche ich einfach mal wieder mit fragen.

„Rümeysa, in welche Kurse gehen denn die ganzen Mädchen, wenn sie nicht Physik, Chemie oder Sport wählen? Außer Bio jetzt."

„Ist doch ganz einfach, die gehen in Französisch und BK."

„Ahja... Danke nochmals."

„Jaja."

Damit wäre wohl alles geklärt.

* * *

><p>AN: Wahrheitsgehalt: In meiner Klasse werden in letzter Zeit wirklich kleine Barbecues veranstaltet und es wird gezockt und im Internet via Handy oder Laptop gesurft. Das „Streitgespräch" entspringt irgendwo zu 65% meiner Fantasie und das Zitat mit dem Hammer ist von meinem ehemaligen Physiklehrer.<p>

Ich hoffe es ist niemand zu sehr verwirrt mit den ganzen vier-stündig Kursen, wenn ihr wollt kann ich es ja erklären.

Ich hoffe diese kleine fanfiction gefällt einigen da draußen und vielen Dank fürs lesen.


	3. To mop

Random historical fact of the moment:

1933: Machtergreifung Hitlers.

„Machtergreifung" ist aber hierbei ein etwas irreführendes Wort, denn Hitler, und seine gesamte Partei, wurde tatsächlich vom deutschen Volk gewählt. Die NSDAP hatte die meisten Stimmen.

* * *

><p>In jeder Schule existiert's. So heißt es auf jeden Fall und viele waren auch die Opfer davon. Einige sogar die Täter und viele wollen es mit all ihren Mitteln bekämpfen, andere meinen es gehört einfach dazu: Das Mobbing. Ein schönes englisches Wort. (Anglizismus in der deutschen Sprache)<p>

In meiner langen Zeit an der Schule, bin ich diesem Phänomen schon des öfteren begegnet.

Schüler mobben Schüler, Lehrer mobben Schüler und, ich muss etwas verstört zu geben, Schüler mobben Lehrer.

Ich finde ja ein einfaches auf die Nerven gehen und des öfteren Mal Kommentare im Unterricht abgeben, die den ein oder anderen etwas zur Lachfigur machen, ist nicht wirklich schlimm, solange es lustig ist, den Unterricht etwas auflockert und vor allem dem Opfer nichts ausmacht.

Die typischen Klasseninsider gehören wahrscheinlich auch unter das leichte Mobbing. Einige auf jeden Fall mal. (Zum Beispiel, man lacht über ein Wort das zufällig gefallen ist, weil ein Schüler es mal falsch ausgesprochen hat: Schwarzen-Neger)

Aber in der Kursstufe begegne ich dem Mobbing eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich. Man könnte fast meinen die Menschen währen „erwachsen" geworden, was ich natürlich nicht glaube, denn am Arbeitsplatz soll's ja immer noch Mobbing geben.

Wer weiß?

Aber ich muss anmerken, ganz ohne etwas das in diese Richtung geht, scheint es wohl doch nicht wirklich zu funktionieren. Ich rede natürlich nicht vom echten Mobbing, nein, ist doch auch viel zu deprimierend über so etwas zu reden. Ich rede von so etwas: unserem Deutschlehrer.

„Hey! Was fällt euch ein, nach mir ins Klassenzimmer zu kommen! Ich komm schon spät genug da müsst ihr nicht noch 'was drauf setzen!"

Ja unser Deutschlehrer hatte die Angewohnheit erst ein paar Minuten nach dem letzten Klingeln das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Er hatte auch noch'ne Angewohnheit nicht wirklich grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze zu sprechen, wenn er... nun ja wenn er sprach.

„Tut uns Leid. Kommt nie wieder vor."

„Und jetzt wagen die mir auch noch mir ins Gesicht zu lügen."

Herr Schmidts theatralische Wut kannte manchmal keine wirklichen Grenzen, vor allem dann nicht wenn er keinen wirklichen Unterricht machen wollte. Dann fing er an über etwas anderes so lange zu 'diskutieren' bis es ihm keinen Spaß mehr machte. Ihr seht gleich was es Heute war.

„Und da heißt es, die Deutschen würden immer pünktlich sein! Schaut euch mal Naruto an, der sitzt da hinten schön ruhig, hat seine Arbeitsmaterialien noch nicht ausgepackt und war vor MIR hier. Was bist denn du für ein Japaner?"

Ja, Naruto ging unserem Lehrer auch schon mal auf die Nerven, weshalb unsere Lehrer ihm ebenfalls auf die Nerven ging. Narutos Arbeiten sollen der Auslöser dazu gewesen sein, vor allem seine Handschrift wäre eine Zumutung für jeden der je Lesen gelernt hat, meint Herr Schmidt.

„Wie sind denn Japaner?"

Nur um Zeit zu vergeuden, fragte Hanna ganz links in der vordersten Reihe diese Frage.

„Wie Japaner halt nun mal sind. Kommen immer zu spät."

Ganz im Ernst, dass hört sich vielleicht rassistisch oder vorurteilshaft an,wenn man gerade nicht mit im Unterricht sitzt, aber glaubt mir, dieser Lehrer meint das alles in einem eher lustigen Sinn und es wollte gerade sowieso keiner über unseren eigentlichen Unterrichtsstoff was machen: Michael Kohlhaas.

„Aber da schau ich mir Naruto an und der macht das sorgfältige zusammen gefaltete Bild eines Japaners in meinem Kopf zunichte. Überhaupt fast jeder unserer ausländischen und deutschen Mitbürger hier verfälschen unsere Voreingenommenheit."

Na das ist ja mal sehr interessant. Ich konnte natürlich dabei nicht umher, seine Wortwahl genauer zu analysieren, allerdings nicht für lang, denn jetzt kam zuerst eine lange Rede von ihm:

„Deutsche die zu spät kommen!"

„Ich bin deutsch und pünktlich." Kam auch schon so gleich eine nicht ganz so laute Antwort (die war allerdings nur so leise weil die Person Herr Schmidt nicht unterbrechen wollte), von, wie heißt es politisch korrekt: einem deutschen Staatsbürger mit Migrationshintergrund.

„Japaner die pünktlich sind und keine Ahnung von Mathematik haben!"

„H-hey so schlecht bin'ich gar net." Doch Naruto, bist du.

„Russen die keine Alkohol trinken."

„Ja. Das stimmt."

„Und was ja fast überhaupt nicht geht: Türkinnen die einem widersprechen!"

„Hey!"

„Und die Frau macht es schon wieder! Und ich hab gehört du bist auch nicht die Beste in Mathe." Hier meinte Herr Schmidt es ungewöhnlich wörtlich. „Man könnte meinen die ganze Mathematik in der arabischen Geschichte, würd' dich zur Klassenbesten machen."

„Hey, ich bin in Mathe immer noch zweistellig und außerdem, die Türken sind eine GAAAANZ andere Ethnie als die Araber. Nur das sie es wissen."

Darüber hatte ich schon mal was gelesen und damit man es sich besser vorstellen kann erkläre ich es anhand eines einfaches Beispiels mit einem Anime: Axis Power Hetalia. (Wenn ihr es nicht kennt, schlagt es nach, denn sonst werdet ihr gleich fast nichts verstehen können)

Gebe es auf unserer Welt für jede Nation eine Personifikation, sprich eine Allegorie auf der allerhöchsten menschlichen Stufe, also eine Person die für ein ganzes Land steht, dann: wären Frankreich, Spanien und Nord-und Süditalien die Enkelkinder vom guten alten Römischen Reich. Alle deutschen Nationen, Schweiz, Österreich, Liechtenstein und Deutschland (und viele mehr), wären Geschwister und ihr Großvater wäre dann Germanien.

Russland hätte auch zwei Schwestern und zwar Ukraine und Weißrussland. Und was jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema etwas beiträgt, Saudi-Arabien wäre mit Ägypten verwand, nicht allerdings mit dessen Mutter, die zur Zeit der Erbauung der Pyramiden gelebt hat und Türkei hätte auch Geschwister, da die Türken jedoch zu ihrer Zeit aus Ostasien zum heutigen Anatolien gewandert waren, wären die Brüder und Schwestern von ihm Aserbaidschan, Kasachstan, Turkmenistan und weitere Staaten die im Osten der Türkei liegen.

Damit hätte ich auf einer Otaku-artigen Art und Weise erklärt, warum Türken und Araber zwei vollkommen verschiedene Ethnien sind.

Aber der Unterricht ging natürlich noch weiter ohne das die Zeit stehen geblieben war und, wie ich zu meiner leichten Frustration bemerkte, war ich das nächste Opfer auf der Liste unseres Deutschlehrers.

„Nur unser Sasuke hier ist normal. Er sieht aus wie ein Japaner und ist wie ein Taschenrechner." Das ich allerdings immer pünktlich bin, was eigentlich gegen mein japanisch-sein verstößt, ignoriert der Kerl natürlich ganz einfach, aber nur um weiter schwätzen zu können.

„Und er ist auch im Besitz eines Hightech Fotoapparats, stimmt's?"

„..."

Mein Schweigen verriet alles und die Klasse um mich herum fing an zu kichern und zu lachen. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich jedoch sagen, dass die Kamera ein Geschenk war (auch wenn ich es mir selbst gewünscht hatte) und ich nie durch die Städte losgezogen bin um alles zu photographieren.

Es gab natürlich (zum Glück) noch ein weiteres Opfer, oder besser gesagt, **weitere Opfer**, nämlich die letzte Reihe die aus einem Türken, einem Aramäer, einem Japaner, zwei Russen und einem strohblonden, blauäugigen (man möchte fast schon Arier sagen) Deutschen.

Die letzte Reihe hatte mal den Namen Ausländerfraktion, der Name gefiel aber vielen nicht also ließen sich schlaue Köpfe einen neuen Namen einfallen: Die Ostfraktion. (Maximilian Nr.2(der Deutsche) ist im übrigen der Vorsitzende, von Herr Schmidt persönlich auserwählt)

Ich frage mich wen er sich von da hinten wohl aussuchen wird.

„Hast du Türkiye da hinten noch was über Mathe und Araber zu sagen?"

Ich habe natürlich mitgekriegt, dass ziemlich viele Deutsche (Fußballfans) schon lange wissen wie die Türkei in ihrer eigenen Sprache heißt und nach nur ein paar kleinen Sekunden kam bereits die Antwort die ein noch größeres Lachen verursachte als meine Canon:

„Eyy, Schmidt, Herr alter, gemma Eis?"

Ach, was für ein schönes Türkendeustch gemischt mit süddeutschem Dialekt (schwäbisch oder badisch, ich habe keine Ahnung). Natürlich ist Deniz (=Meer) der deutschen Sprache durchaus mächtig, genauso wie Deutsche des türkdeutschen mächtig sind (geh'n wir Kaufland?).

„Okay! Das reicht jetzt! Genug g'lacht, wir haben noch ein Buch vor uns. Hört auf euch über eure Mitschüler lustig zu machen. Kohlhaas ruft."

Und natürlich konnte es sich Herr Schmidt nicht nehmen den Spaß den er angefangen hatte selbst zu beenden, ohne das irgendjemand Eisessen gegangen ist.

* * *

><p>Ein bisschen was über Mobbing, und natürlich noch schnell wie realitätsnah das alles jetzt war:<p>

Ich habe wirklich einen Lehrer der solche Gespräche anfängt auch wenn der Verlauf dieses Kapitels etwas erfunden ist.

Ja, ich kenne Russen die keinen Alkohol trinken.

In unserer Klasse existiert tatsächlich eine Türkenfraktion, mitten unter ihnen ist eine echte Deutsche, ohne irgendwelche Migrationshintergründe, die die „Vorsitzende" ist.

Tatsächlich habe ich auch schon viele Leute so sprechen hören (gehen wir Hausmeister/Pizza/...) die eindeutig keinerlei ausländische Wurzeln hatten.

Schwarzen-Neger, was eigentlich der Schauspieler Schwarzenegger sein sollte, kam von mir. Nein ich meins ernst ich hab mich im Ethikunterricht vollkommen versprochen.

Und ich bin mit Absicht nicht auf Narutos Blonde Haare eingegangen.

Aber jetzt mal etwas wichtiges: Für einen meiner nächsten Kapitel habe ich vor etwas historisches zu machen und dafür werde ich eine These aufstellen und sie Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen.

Die These ist:

Napoleon hat den zweiten Weltkrieg ausgelöst.

Wenn ihr etwas wisst was dazu passt, könnt ihr es gerne als Kommentar zurücklassen (so hätte ich mehr Ausgangsmaterial für Diskussionen in besagtem Kapitel)

Und nur so kurz am Rande ich bin noch auf zwei anderen Fanfic-Seiten angemeldet, das währen und . (Also seit nicht zu verwirrt wenn ich Sachen schreibe die etwas unlogisch klingen, dann hab ich nämlich nur vergessen sie beim uploaden zu verändern)

Was ich einmal gelesen und kopiert habe:

_I love you, you love me. We are happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you just review me to?_


End file.
